


Тру блад по-питерски

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговый арт и видео [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Миру открылась страшная правда - вампиры существуют, и они среди нас. Но, как оказалось, с ними вполне можно уживаться и мирно сосуществовать. А еще выяснилось, что и среди музыкантов их немало. И теперь, когда правда раскрыта, они стали намного свободнее и могут жить так, как хотят.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговый арт и видео [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145570
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Тру блад по-питерски




End file.
